quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
Qubool Hai - January 7th, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence A devastated nikhat is brought to her room by the ladies of the house. Rashid’s mother asks her to calm down. Shirin gets angry at seeing ayan and brusts at him for coming there. She taunts him for being an irresponsible brother. A good brother gives his life for sister’s happiness whereas he took it all away and asks the reason for it. Razia comes in and says that maujaan is calling shirin and ayan. Shirin is shocked to hear this. Ayan and shirin come in front of mamujaan. He says that everything happens accoprding to him in this city and that for the first time he had to go to asad’s house. He reprimands him for meeting asad or else it would destroy the family. He says that asad not at fault, whereas rashid and ayan are to blame. He accuses asad for planning all this to destroy their family and nikhat’s engagement being called off is a proof of that. He says that asad would understand that if he tries evil, evil would beget on him. He says that he would destroy asad and his family. Ayan unable to take it any longer, bursts at mamu saying that whenever he was in trouble, asad came and helped him. He sys that everybody believed haseena’s story but nobody bothered to find out why it happened. he then goes on to tell the entire story as to how feroz was after him, and he had kept him in lockup too and how asad was the only one who kept him out of trouble. and just to prove it, he shows all his wounds on the body which shock everybody and tells him that asad was the person who repaid back every blow that feroz gave him. And that he did that, not just for him, for nikhat and nuzrat oo. He tells mamu that even if he tries to destroy asad, he would never succeed. Mamu raises his hand to hit him, but humaira shouts out at his dad in pleading which forces him to lower his hand saying that, the hand that fed him would regret beating him up. Ayan retorts that he may take his life if he wants to but he cant destroy asad, and if mamujaan tries to hurt asad, then he would not mind hurting mamu too. Rashid stops ayan from atlking anymore. ayan says that he can stay quiet as he has for the past 17 years but as a brother he cant forget asad, even if rashid has forgotten his own son. Mamu asks shirin that even though they are not blood related, he has still always treated him more than blood relations and this is what he is getting back in return. He says that razia is even ready to talk to haseena again to salvage the relation but ayan is hell bent on destroying it. Ayan asks how would his relation with asad hamper nikhat’s relation with imran and he can stop seeing him since he loves asad. Shirin steps in and asks what des he feel for nikhat then and is his love for asad so much that he is willing to compromise nikhat’s happiness on that. She tries to talk sense into him saying that mamu wishes good for them and that he should comply to his wishes, if they want nikhat to have a happy life. Ayan asks her what does she want. She says that he would never meet asad again, leaving himshocked. rashid’s mother steps in saying that shirin is being unreasonable even after seeing ayan’s wounds and knwoing that haseena conspired behind their backs. she stresses that they dont need to send nikhat into such a degenerate family and that its better to call off the relation as this is what even rashid wnted, who is speechless himself. He adsks as to what is the compelling reason that is forcing them to accept this relation even after knowing the truth. Razia steps in saying that the reason for pushing this is beacuse imran is one in a million guy and everyone knows the kind of relations a girl starts getting, after news spreads in the market of her engagement being called off. Mamu says that they have two more daughters in the house to marry and they would have to also, by default, bear the repurcussions of this insult on their family. Razia argues that even if haseena conspired, there was a reason behind it and that was that they were at fault for hiding something from her. She says that to resume the relation, they would have to ensure haseena that this family never has nor will ever have any connection with that house ever, pointing at ayan. She says that only then, is there the possibility of salvaging this relation. Shirin says that ayan has to promise this for the sake of nikhat, that he would swear on shirin’s head that he would never ever meet asad again. nikhat too sees this. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Dilshad remembers mamu’s words. Asad comes in and fining her lost asks her the reason for looking so tensed while she has a stoical face. She says that she knows that he has been meeting ayan secretively. when asad asks why, she says that isnt is enough that she has asked him to do so. when asad asks if anybody has told him anything. She says that doesnt matter, what matters is that he should agree to her condition. She says that the khan family hates him and he doesnt want to involve asad in that. Dilshad asks asad to promise that he wouldnt see ayan anymore. He says that its not possible for him since he taught ayan to walk, and now that he has started walking, he cant refrain his hand away from him and not show him the right path to walk on. Dilshad says that he has to do it and today he would have to choose who he wants, ayan or herself. asad is speechless. The screen freezes on both of their perplexed faces. Precap: Asad tells zoya that she should pack her bags and her belongings as she would have to leave this house the next day. Zoya is surprised to hear this and asks the reason. He says that he has made his descision and he doesnt feel the need to explain its reasons to her and leaves. Zoya is in tears.